Momentum
by Mr Ilax
Summary: After getting a New Start in Vacuo; Yang, Neon, and Blake are ready to continue on with their relationship. This is a compilation of non-chronological one-shots of the various antics they get up to, and situations that they find themselves in. Companion story to New Start and still set in a modern AU
1. 1 - The Substitute

**Author's Notes: Hello fans of New Start! I told you this would be coming down the pipeline soon. This story is going to be a compilations of one-shots for our favorite trio. There is no planned chronological order, and I will attempt to give proper time frame for each story.  
** **Also, while New Start pretty much followed Yang, these will follow all three of the girls.**

 **For those of you here that haven't read New Start, here is the link!** **s/12047780/1/New-Start  
It isn't necessary to read it, but it will help.**

 **Edit: I realize that some things canot confusing for those who haven't read New Start. Short catch up. Real World AU set in Vacuo. Yang is a 25 year old aero engineer at Ozpin R &D. Neon is a 22 undergrad trying to get a degree in chemistry while working at a coffee shop. Blake is a 26 year old graduate student who is working on a joint Master/PhD program in economics at the same university Neon attends and works at the school part time. **

**For clarification, since one of my Proofreaders was confused, Gwen Darcy is a member of NDGO in the show.**

* * *

"Urg…" Neon groaned as she sat up in bed, pulling her blankets back up to cover her shoulders as they attempted to slip off.

It was a frigid morning in their apartment and the faunus debated if it would be worthwhile to skip her classes and remain under her cozy covers. Checking her scroll for the time, she saw that it was already almost eight. Blake would already be gone for her own morning classes and Yang should have left for work already too. It was too bad, if she had woken up earlier, she probably could have jumped in one of their beds to warm herself. Well, tomorrow was Friday, which meant tomorrow night they could all pile into Yang's bed since none of them had to get up early on Saturday.

The sound of the cabinets closing in the kitchen piqued her curiosity. Wrapping her comforter tightly around herself, Neon opened her bedroom door and trudged into the kitchen to find a very guilty looking Yang eating a candy bar for breakfast.

"Mph.. Hi!" Yang quickly swallowed the chocolate that was in her mouth. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure…" Neon moved in sleepily and wrapped her arms around her tall girlfriend. "Don't you have work today?"

"Kinda." The blonde returned the hug. "I am giving an off-site presentation so I didn't need to leave so early."

Still drowsy, the smaller girl tried to burrow her cold nose and cheeks into the other woman's blouse in an attempt to warm them up. "What time are you supposed to be there?"

"About nine, but I am supposed to be there about eight to set things up."

"Uh, Yang?"

"Yeah, Kit?"

"Its eight fifty."

"Crap!" Yang released her grip on Neon.

Frantically looking down at the jeans and blouse she was wearing, she decided they were good enough and bolted to the door, grabbing her keys, a heavy jacket, and purse on the way out.

"See you tonight, Neon!" She called over her shoulder before slamming the door behind her.

Moments later the pink-haired girl heard Bumblebee roar to life and speed out of the parking lot. Shaking her head at Yang's airheadedness, she picked up where Yang left off on the coffee making process. She didn't have to be down to the bus stop to ride over to the college campus until nine, so she had a little bit of time.

* * *

Stepping out of the science building, Neon looked at the throng of students walking across campus. She was waiting for a friend who would be by soon, though she was already late. Her friend was taking the same class as her for the next period and both of them were ecstatic to have a friend in the classroom. Neon had no idea why Gwen was taking an entry level mechanical engineering class, but Neon had two reasons. The first reason, and the one that she shared with people, was that she was looking into advancing to a master's program in chemical engineering. Basic knowledge on how machines work and stress materials she could be creating would be useful. The second, and more important reason, was that she wanted to be able to understand what Yang was always talking about. She was also taking microeconomics as well, something that she hadn't told Blake yet.

"Neon!" The brunette's voice pierced the crowd as it's owner waved to the waiting faunus. "Let's go!"

Jogging to where her friend was standing, they both started speed walking to the engineering building.

"Rumor is lab today isn't going to be as boring as it was last week." Gwen broke the comfortable silence between the duo.

"What do you mean by that?" Neon inquired back.

It was only the second week of the new term. The lab last week was mostly just going over proper procedure and how to take care of the equipment they were going to be using for the rest of the term, just about anything would be more interesting than that.

"I heard that we are having a guest lecturer today. And…" Gwen leaned up next to her friend. "Some of my guy friends said she is really hot, young too. Maybe only a few years older than you. Supposedly a few of the graduate students were trying to ask her out on a date earlier, but she turned them down. Who knows, maybe you would have a chance if you asked."

"I already have a girlfriend, you know." Neon pushed her friend away in fake disgust. "Plus, why would I ever try to flirt with a stranger?"

Gwen placed a finger on her lips as her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "I thought you said that was how you met your current girlfriend?"

"Bah… Now you remember."

"Silly me." The girl chuckled, readjusting her book bag.

The bell for the next period rang as they entered the building, startling both of them.

"Great, now we are late." Gwen groused. "We are probably going to sit in the front right next to the lecturer."

"It'll be fine." Neon replied as she grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her towards their room at an accelerated rate. "We just need to get there now, just in case it's one of the days were they decide to call role."

"I'm going as fast as I can… Neon!" The brunette yelped as Neon tripped.

In her haste to get into the classroom, Neon had failed to realize that the door wasn't completely closed. Instead of pushing the handle down, the force of her hand swung the door open instead, causing the faunus to stumble and fall clumsily on her face. Moments before hitting the floor, she felt someone catch her, and a familiar face stared back at her.

"You must be Gwen Darcy and Neon Katt." Yang stated as she straightened up, giving no semblance that she recognized the faunus. "There are two open seats at that table, please take your seats and try not to cause anymore interruptions."

Embarrassed about making a spectacle in front of the class and in front of her girlfriend to whom she had always insisted she was a good student, she moved to take the empty seat that the blonde had pointed out. As she passed by the taller woman she felt a pinch on her rear and fought to prevent herself from jumping, letting out only a small yip in surprise. That really didn't help her nerves.

As before, Yang walked back towards the front of the classroom, giving no hints that she had ever met the embarrassed girl before.

"You're all red, Neon." Gwen teased as they sat down in the vacant seat. "I guess that having a pretty woman like that catch you was more than you could take."

"It's not that." The skater whisper back. "She is actually my-"

"Miss Katt." An authoritative voice rang out from the front of the room. Neon looked forward to see Yang's teasingly stern gaze focused on her. "If you are so intent on talking, maybe you can explain to the class the purpose of mechanical engineering."

The beleaguered faunus blushed even deeper as the class giggled in response to the lecturer's statement.

"No, ma'am." Neon sunk into her chair. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

It seemed like Yang was taking a personal delight in putting her on the spot today. Objectively speaking, the engineer was a great teacher, and was keeping the class in engaged by asking questions and allowing students to ask questions back. However, only an hour into the three hour lab, Neon got called on for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Miss Katt, could you please come up and, based on the acceleration, calculate the momentum of a fixed wing aircraft with these variables?"

Groaning, Neon made her way forward and started . "Yes. ma'am."

"Again with that? Do I look that old?" Yang looked upset as the class giggled again. "Miss Xiao Long will do just fine." As the class started to quiet down again, the blonde walked up behind Neon as she was writing on the blackboard and whispered just loud enough for the faunus to hear. "Or you can call me your catnip"

Neon's tail twitched and the fur on her tail poofed out as the piece of chalk in her hand snapped against the blackboard. Luckily, since she was facing the board, no one could see the rest of her reaction. Completing the calculations, she turned to walk back to her seat when she noticed Yang was still watching her and gave her a wink and smirk. Keeping her head down, Neon navigated her way back to her chair and buried her hand in her arms. She was about to her limit with anxiety and embarrassment, the weight of her scroll in her pocket started to feel heavier. She needed help.

* * *

They had finally proceeded from the lecture to the practical part of the lab. They were supposed to be building ornithopters, simple fixed wing aircrafts.

"Working in pairs, you should have a packet on your desk that you need to read through and complete." Yang walked down the aisle as she was explaining. "In there you should find all the materials you need to complete the lab, plus a worksheet with all the formulas for reference. Not only do you need to construct an ornithopter that can stay aloft for fifteen seconds, but you need to show me the calculations for its glide ratio, lift capacity, and acceleration. If you pick the right formulas, this should be relatively easy."

As Gwen sorted the various parts, Neon decided to flip through the various formulas that were provided to them.

"Looks like we need to cut these pieces to get the proper wing surface area." Gwen muttered. "And create a proper structure to mount the electric motor."

"Mmhhmm…" Neon idly respond as she took a highlighter out of her bag to annotate what she thought would be the applicable formulas.

Engrossed in her work, she didn't notice the presence of someone standing behind her until she felt a warm breath on her ear that gave her goosebumps.

"You won't need that one." Yang spoke in a low voice.

"Eep!" The faunus bolted as she tried to sit in a stiff, upright posture, but was stopped when she made contact with the taller woman who was leaning over her shoulder.

"It's ok." The temporary instructor was still speaking into her ear and she could feel the light pressure of the woman leaning into her back. "Other students have made the same mistake too."

Fighting her flustered mind, she managed to squeak out a reply. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem!" The blonde walked away to assist another student who had just raised their hand to get her attention.

Catching her friend snickering at her, Neon checked to make sure Yang's back was still to her as she did something she always avoided doing in class; pulling out her phone and sending a text.

* * *

"Ugh… I don't get this part." Gwen rubbed her forehead.

Neon looked again at the formula they were supposed to be using for the glide ratio. "I don't either."

"Why don't we just ask Miss Xiao Long for help?"

"I…" Neon's hesitation cause the brunette to giggle again and poke her in the ribs.

"Nervous? I think she's taken a liking to you."

With an exasperated sigh, Neon looked around. She had considered telling Gwen that Yang was her girlfriend, but she was so frazzled now from the blonde's antics, plus the fact that Yang gave no detectable sign that she had previously met the short faunus before, that she didn't know how to explain it. Not seeing another way out, Neon sighed again in defeat and raised her hand to get the lecturer's attention.

Seeing the the girl's elevated limb, Yang slowly made her way over with a devilish glint in her eyes. As she approached the table that the duo was seated at, she stopped in front of Neon. Bending forward, the engineer rested her elbows on the table with a barely hidden smirk on her lips.

"You had a question, Miss Katt?"

"Uh…" A blush crept up on her face, causing her to stutter.

As Yang settled into her position Neon noticed that the top button of the taller woman's blouse was undone, and the angle she was standing at gave a very clear view down her shirt. Neon's mind froze up as she realized that she was now ogling her girlfriend in public, in front of her friend, who had no idea about the situation.

"Was there something I can help you with?" Yang asked in a less than decent manner.

"I…" There was nothing the small student could do but continue to sputter incomprehensible nonsense.

"Is there a problem?" Yang leaned just a bit farther forward.

Just as Neon was about to be reduced to a puddle of embarrassment, a loud crack resonated through the classroom.

"Ow!" Yang stood up and rubbed her head as she turned around to face her assailant. "Which one of you little bra-... Oh! Hi Blake."

Yang's demeanor shifted from angry to apologetic as she saw the raven-haired faunus staring back at her with arms akimbo and a rolled up magazine in hand. The older faunus definitely looked upset about something.

"Sup?"

The question was innocent enough, and the engineer hoped it, and the charming but nervous smile, would get her off the hook.

"I got a text." Blake brandished the magazine, pointing it at the target of her annoyance in front of the whole class who had stopped their work to listen. "Apparently you've been picking on one of your students?"

"Uh… No?"

Another thump echoed through the classroom as the improvised weapon bounced off the blonde's head again.

"Sowwie…" Yang moaned, rubbing her head again.

Looking around and realizing that all of the students were now currently staring at them, some of the them with mouths gaping wide open, Yang decided a tactical retreat was in order.

Before she could make her move, Blake stepped up next to her and took one of her arms hostage. She then put her other hand lightly, but firmly, over Yang's mouth and began to speak while dragging Yang towards the doorway.

"It appears Miss Xiao Long has come down with a sudden case of the flu. She is very sorry she has to leave so suddenly. Class is dismissed and your projects will be due during lab next week."

Once she had gotten Yang out of the room the door swung closed. A few moments passed and some confused students exchanged glances wondering what had just happened. After realizing that their instructor wouldn't be back, they gathered their things and started to file out of the classroom.

As Neon was gathering her things, she noticed Gwen looking at her in confusion.

"What was that about?"

Neon gave a soft sigh and then a smile. "Those are my girlfriends."

* * *

 **There we go! First one down, many more to go!**

 **Remember to fav, follow, or leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**

 **Also, IMPORTANT! I am only so creative, so if you have a story or scenario idea or request, feel free to PM with your idea or leave it in the comments. I can't guarantee I will write it exactly how you envision it, but I'll try my best! If I use your idea, you'll get credit in the notes at the beginning of the chapter.  
There are some rules though. Mainly, I don't do lemons or smut. If you want to read that, you'll have to go elsewhere.**

 **Finally, a special thanks XenonRaumzeit and Zelindsay who both proofread and edit my stories and help me keep a firm grasp on character personalization and prevent my story from getting to dry and boring.**


	2. 2 - Lutz Go Skating

**Author's Note: Time for round two. Though, this time it is only Yang and Neon. Don't worry, Blake will be very present in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, make sure those laces are nice and night." Neon chirped over her shoulder as she laced and secured a pair of bright pink abominations to her feet. "You want to make sure that your feet don't come out by accident."

Yang sighed as she finished the double knot she was tying and sat back up, splaying her legs out on the ground in front of her. The nimble faunus jumped over the bench to double check the blonde's handiwork.

"Yang, this one's too loose." The smaller girl smiled up at her while pulling on the laces to undo the knot on her right foot. "I don't want you to hurt yourself out there."

"I'll be fi-oomph." Yang groaned as her girlfriend yanked on the lacing, causing the pressure on her foot to increase to a painful level.

"Oops." Neon said apologetically before loosening the laces again. "That is probably too tight. If I had thought about it, I would have brought a couple of pairs of laces from home. The way your feet are shaped, you could do well with having the bottom and top laced separately. Too late now."

The faunus punctuated her last sentence by tightening the laces again. This time they were looser than before, but still bordering on being uncomfortable. Staring down at her bright pink feet, Yang thought back to what led her to this moment.

 _Oh, right. I couldn't say no to Neon._

That morning was a relatively uneventful Saturday morning. Blake was gone on some sort of trip. A research trip maybe? She didn't quite remember. The point was that Blake was going to be gone until Monday afternoon. Since Blake was always the latest riser out of the three of them on the weekend, her absence meant that Yang was out on the couch playing video games at 7am while petting the small orange cat that lay in her lap.

After several hours, the warm sun had just reached the point on the horizon to where it could flood through her living room window. A nap seemed like a good idea at the moment, so she set her controller down she let herself drift off, the warm bliss hiding the cold surprise to come. Normally, unpleasant situations reveal themselves in loud and obnoxious ways, like an obnoxious catcall. Not this time though, this time it reveal itself as a adorable cat faunus who gently nudged her awake.

"I'm bored!" She had whined in a pitiful manner.

That should have been her first clue that something was up. Neon rarely used such a sad, pathetic sounding voice. Normally, she was energetic and playful, even when trying to appear sad. No, this was the voice she used when she intended to get her way and, unfortunately, Yang had no known defense against it. Sure, she had ways to try to deflect it, but they never worked.

"Well, take a nap with me..." Giving it her best attempt at a groggy, sleepy, voice, Yang still knew it wasn't going to work, but at least it was worth a shot.

"No…" That whine again. "I want to go out and do something."

She knew she only had one more attempt to try to stop the devious girl before she gave in. Not looking up, so she wasn't making eye contact, Yang gathered her resolve. Ruby had long ago perfected the art of puppy dog eyes, and was capable of twisting the older sister to her whims with them, Neon had her own version that could rival that of Ruby's. Eye contact in this situation was a veritable death sentence.

"Fine…" Yang groaned back, lifting one of her arms towards her girlfriend so she could attempt her ploy. "Help me up."

The sad thing, is it almost worked. Neon's fingers had brushed her own before recoiling backwards.

"Yang! You're just gonna pull me onto the couch with you and trap me!"

Guess she had tried that one too many times before. Finally conceding defeat, and getting up off the couch, she prepared herself for whatever Neon had planned for her.

 _I can't blame anyone but myself…_ _Guess it's time to give these ghastly… things a try._

Slowly trying to balance herself as she stood up, Yang wobbled as she rolled forward, eliciting a snicker from Neon. Despite her chiding laugh, the redhead maneuvered herself under the taller girl's arm so she could use her as support.

"You really haven't been roller skating before?" Neon squeaked as the taller woman put more of her weight on her. "I thought you were joking."

"Nope." Yang replied.

She had figured out how to balance now, and was focusing most of her attention on trying to stay upright as her partner was slowly propelling them forward towards the rink in front of them. Still being relatively early in the day, and the fact that the facility just opened, the flat wooden area only contained a few other partons. It was ideal, considering her inexperience in the activity they were about to participate in. Pausing before entering the rink itself, the blonde watched as the other skaters lazily rolled around in a clockwise direction. They made it look so easy and effortless.

Feeling a small hand on her back, Yang felt the girl supporting her slip out from under her arm and push her onto the polished floor of the rink.

"Go on, slow poke!"

"Wait! Neon!" Flailing hands managed to grasp the wooden rail that ran the perimeter of the rink, barely managing to stabilize the blonde, preventing her from taking unceremonious spill onto the hardwood floor.

She heard a muffled snicker behind her and turned to glare back at small faunus who had her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Not funny." The engineer growled, mostly playfully, but with a edge that showed the heart attack she almost suffered.

"Sorry?" Neon squeaked out before moving forward, gracefully of course. "I mean, I didn't expect a lack of balance to that degree, though you obviously have no experience, but you tend to work out a lot and do kickboxing so I figured that you would have some sort of advantage over other beginners unless oh it's probably because you're so top heavy that the lack of… uh…"

"I'm what?"

While she tried to give a charming smile, the redhead slowly felt herself wilt under the piercing lavender eyes, she knew she had one chance to fix it. "You… have a nice figure?"

And… she was in trouble now.

"Come here, now."

Neon slowly retreated backwards, rolling a few inches out of reach.

"I don't want to, I'm scared." She said lightly, though after a moment, gave in and rolled the few feet forward as she complied with the stern voice, her tail almost dragging on the ground as in hung in a submissive position, to where Yang was standing and clutching the railing to maintain her precarious balance. The railing creaked as she got closer and the older girl shifted her weight. As she finally closed the small gap, she looked down and braced herself for the consequences of what she had absently mindedly rambled, but was pleasantly surprised when Yang merely slipped an arm through her own, linking the two.

"Oh!" Neon looked back up towards her girlfriend's face, giving a large smile in response to the smile she say on Yang's face. "Whew, I was worried you were actually upset with me."

"Haha, nope!" Yang replied, placing too much emphasis on the 'p', like always. "Mush."

Neon glanced back at Yang, the phrase bewildered her. "What?"

"Mush!"

"I don't-" Her protest was cut short as hand swung down and delivered a sharp smack to her rear, causing her to yelp.

"Pull me!"

"Fiiine…" Neon groaned as she started to skate forward. The moment they moved, Yang clutched tighter as she adjusted to the movement, almost causing the both of them take a tumble. "But you're so heavy."

The yelp that followed was equal parts impressive and painful.

* * *

Several hours later, Yang unlocked the door back to their apartment. Neon quickly collapsed onto the sofa in the middle of their living room, exhausted from the day. It had been quite an enjoyable venture, despite not improving her terrible roller skating abilities, she had learned that Neon had done roller figure skating in her youth. Between showing the blonde various difference routines and having to act as a balancing support for the taller girl, the faunus was drained.

While the sunlight was no longer streaming into the living room, the atmosphere was still comfortable and relaxing. Moving Neon so she could sprawl next to her, Yang leaned back and closed her eyes.

 _Maybe I can finish my nap now._

* * *

 **That is what you get for interrupting a nap!**

 **Something tells me that Yang and Neon will be constantly getting themselves in trouble with each other.**

 **Fav, Follow, Review! Its all welcome. Let me know if there is a prompt you'd like to see.**

 **Have a great rest of your week.**


	3. 3 - A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Author's Note: Sup! Nothing exciting to say but this summer's heat is a pain.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Yang groaned as she slowly moved down the hallway towards the living room. Her stiff joints preventing her from moving at more than just a slow shuffle. Pausing for a moment, she stopped to gaze at the multitude of pictures that lined the wall. They proudly displayed the many memories of her fulfilled life and annotated the important times she never wanted to forget.

Pictures from Ruby's college graduation, as well as Neon, Blake, and Weiss' graduations scattered across the wall. A few were from the various trips they had taken to different places around Remnant. There was even a rather candid shot from when Ruby had ambushed Weiss and proposed to her literally the day before Weiss was set to do it. There were several accompanying photos of their wedding too.

Her shoulder protested as she lifted her arm and gingerly touched the center piece to the arrangement. It was her favorite picture. She let her mind drift back.

She was standing under a trellis, overgrown with vines, in a white, flowing, floor-length dress. It was one of the rare moments in her life that she had spent the time to put an elaborate braid in her hair. She glanced at the tall man standing next to her in perfectly tailored suit. His name was Yatsuhashi, and she had met him through work on a collaborative project between their two departments. They had instantly clicked when they met, becoming fast friends and getting closer over the years. Because of him, she always had a guaranteed sparring and gym partner when she wanted to hit something, and at work he was always willing to help her on whatever task she was doing. When her mind started to drift towards marriage, Yatsuhashi was there for her again.

Her eyes flicked to the other subjects in the photo. Ruby and Weiss were there too. Weiss was too serious as always, standing with stiff posture on the left side with arms crossed, and Ruby wore her normal goofy smile, small lines under her eyes where her makeup had been hastily been retouched. Both Ruby and Yang were unabashed happy criers, and there had been plenty of crying that day.

Her gaze froze on the last two figures in the picture. The two faunus women who were also dressed in white dresses. That day was one of her best memories. Getting married to Blake and Neon was the best decision she had ever made. It had been a small wedding, with only close family and friends, even her father made an appearance that day. She walked down the aisle first with Yatsuhashi, who was officiating their ceremony. His wife, a lovely bunny-eared faunus, provided the photography, and did a great job too. Next Weiss walked Blake down the aisle. When it came to choosing her escort, there was no other choice. The Menagerian and Atlesian had become best friends, sharing the solace of having a sane person to helping each other cope with their more erratic girlfriends. Finally, Neon walked down the aisle accompanied by Ruby. They were virtually sisters already in every way besides blood.

A small graced her lips. When they had picked the walking order, they had Neon and Ruby go last because they were the two that were the least likely to be able to stand still during the whole ceremony. She had even sent the two of them on a series of errands in the morning to try to help them wean off some of their excess energy.

Letting the smile fade from her lips, she resumed her slow limp towards the living room. She didn't bother to turn the light on. The dark pressed down on her, with only a small stream of light flitting in through the blinds, accentuating the silence that filled the room. Navigating the well traveled path by memory, she let her body collapse onto the cold couch. Crashing down in the familiar spot where she had grown accustomed to resting her weary body, the silence was broke by more than just the protests of the couch.

"Ouch! Yang!" Blake's voice hissed out. "You're too heavy!"

"Hrbbb…" The blonde groaned back as she readjusted her head on the lap of her wife. "So sooooore."

"You only have yourself to blame." Blake set her book down and used her now free hands to stroke the recumbent woman's hair. " _Oh, I can totally handle the birthday party on my own._ " The faunus did a fairly good approximation of the blonde's boastful speech patterns. "Eight kids, Yang. You're lucky that Neon and Ruby showed up when they did to help out."

Yang rolled over to look at Blake. It was true, she had bitten off more than she could chew. Though it wasn't number of kids involved that was the issue. It was that she had decided to bring them to one of the nearby parks. A small group of eight-year-old kids for an indoor sleepover was manageable, they could take care of themselves; watch some movies, eat some pizza, giggle and play video games. Blake was away for a university research trip, and there was a scheduling mix up with Neon. She and Ruby had tickets to some big fight that were very difficult to obtain. Weiss had up and disappeared, murmuring something about urgent business matters, leaving Yang in sole responsibility of her twins' birthday party.

While many parents had offered to help out or reschedule, Yang had let her ego get the better of her. She had raised Ruby by herself while she was still a child so, as a full grown adult, she should be able to handle a few more kids just fine, right?

She should have known it was a trap when Gypsum, her son, came up to her with his big, literal puppy dog eyes and fluffy coyote ears and begged her to let them go to the park to play. He, and his fraternal twin sister, were put up for adoption at the age of 5. Due to their older age, and the fact they were faunus, they were likely doomed to go through the foster system. However, when Yang, Blake, and Neon decided to adopt, they came across the twins' file and fell in love instantly. Now, three years later, Yang couldn't imagine a life without them. As Gypsum's eyes maintained their contact with her own, Yang felt her resolve to keep the kids in the house crumble. Rounding up the kids and some toys, they headed out.

To be fair, the kids had been well behaved, but they all wanted to play with her. There were only so many swings she could push, jungle gyms she could climb, and games of soccer she could play before she reached her limit. The kids on the other hand, still had energy. Jade came running up to her, racoon tail swishing with excitement as her brother chased her across the playground. Of course the adorable little munchkin wanted her to play tag with the kids. Just as she had been about to consign herself to her fate, she heard a familiar voice as Neon had pounced on her from behind.

"Yeah, yeah." Yang stretched out over the faunus' lap. "I'm just happy that the fight of the century Neon and Ruby went to watch ended with a 13 second knockout. I just can't believe that two days later I am still feeling so out of it."

Blake nodded briefly and went back to reading with one hand, her eyes allowing her to read in the dim light, and continued to run her other hand through Yang's hair.

Yang nudged her head into Blake's stomach to regain the lost attention. "Why did we adopt those two nuggets anyways."

"It was your idea." Blake casually flipped to the next page, not even looking over. "Not that I'm complaining about it."

"Yeah… But this feels like a bad divorce." The engineer deadpanned. "You got the hot mistress and I got the kids."

That got Blake's attention. Amber eyes drifted over and searched the seemingly serious lavender orbs that stared back. There was no hint at any hidden mischievousness there.

"That was also your idea." Blake sighed. "Remnant doesn't recognize a polyamorous marriage. With my and Neon's school debt we won't be paying taxes for a while. Plus, since you wanted to adopt-"

Blake stopped as a grin erupted on Yang's face. "Yes, because for adoption, a married couple has to have been married for four years before they can adopt, while a single person can adopt whenever. It's a back asswards law if you ask me." The engineer performed the closest thing to a shrug she could without jostling the book in Blake's hand. "Plus, then there is no argument on the name, they're Xiao Longs. I doubt you, or Neon Belladonna, has room to dispute that."

Yang saw the shift in Blake's eyes. She knew the faunus was torn between smothering her with a pillow, or kisses. Through the seven years they have been together, Yang learned which buttons to press to embarrass the raven-haired faunus. The pink coloration that formed on Blake's cheek reaffirmed how she felt about Neon taking her last name.

"You could have taken my last name too." Blake attempted to hide her face and speak with a dismissive tone.

Yang reached up and hooked a finger around the corner of the book, pulling it down and revealing the still blushing face of the older Belladonna.

"Sorry, Kit. I'm as stubborn as keeping my last name as you are. The only name I would ever change it to is Rose."

"Then, like you said, you got the kids and I got the mistress."

"Speaking of said mistress and kids." A new quiet voice interrupted the conversation.

Blake's head turned to look at the hallway leading to the living room and Yang attempted to lift her head to look as well. In the hallway, still clad in fuzzy pajamas, was the aforementioned Neon standing and holding onto the hands of two eight-year-olds attempting to rub the sleep from their eyes.

"Go on." Neon let go of the twins' hands and bumped them forwards. "Go say good morning."

The pair shuffled forward until they were standing next to the couch. Gypsum reached it first and Yang reached a hand up to him and lightly tapped the boy on the nose twice.

"Beep, beep, you're a sheep." The blonde giggled at her own antics only to stop when she saw his forehead crease from the frown that replaced his previously sleepy visage.

"I'm not a sheep." Gypsum pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Yang pulled him forward, wrapping her arm around him in a hug.

"Oh?" She smiled. "Then what are you?"

"He's a coyote, Mama!" Jade half pounced on Yang's stomach, obviously wanting to share in the attention her brother was receiving. "You know that!"

"I did?" Yang tapped her nose against Gypsum's. "You're a coyote?"

The boy didn't give a verbal response, electing to merely nod.

"Then what are you?" Yang turned her head back towards Jade. "Are you a coyote too?"

"No, Mama! I'm a racoon!" Yang watched as the girl frantically flicked her tail back and forth with frustration. "You knew that, Mama!"

"Alright, Little Ones." Yang wrapped both of them in a full hug, and gave them small kisses on their cheeks. "Come snuggle with Mama then."

"No." This time Gypsum decided to speak up. "Mommy said you'd make us breakfast."

"But I wanna snuggle!" Yang protested as her kids wrestled their way out of her embrace.

"I'm hungry though." Neon spoke up from where she was standing. "Sorry."

"Ouch, ganged up on." The blonde continued her complaints. "And I am so soooore."

She felt Blake shift under her and slip off the couch, before setting her book down on the coffee table. "Come on. I'll help you make it."

"Blaaake, you need to help me up too." The whining continued. "I'm so old and tired."

Blake took a half step back and placed her hands on her hips. "You're only 33, Yang. And I am a year older than you anyways, what does that make me?"

"Really pretty!" Gypsum spoke up from behind Blake as he hugged onto her side.

"Dude! That's my line." Yang shot a look at the boy as he unburied his head and returned the look. This was totally revenge for her antics earlier.

"Fine, Mommy will help you." Neon said simply as she took Blake's place next to the couch, while Blake took the kids to get situated at the kitchen bar. "It's kinda my fault you're this worn out anyways."

She reached down and grabbed Yang's hands in an attempt to pull the significantly taller woman into an upright position and off the couch. She partially succeeded, but as Yang felt the small faunus start pull, she let her body ragdoll and tumble off the couch landing right on top her.

"Ouch! Yang!" Neon yelped. "You're too heavy!"

* * *

 **LordNodrogLock... I just wanted to let you know I tried. I failed to meet your challenge, but there will be another chance!**

 **Thank you all for reading this and I'll see ya'll around!**


End file.
